When did this happen and why?
by TheRedDragonEmperor
Summary: After acnologia was defeated and everyone when back to there normal lives things seen to be a little boring,that is until a certain time of year come and changes thing,after that some strange things start to happen that shows that a new era is coming.A new generation
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a somewhat of a little story on my favorite ship in Fairy tail and how some people take the news for what is coming**

It was a normal day just like any sky was blue and it was early in the morning so like always,Happy and I when to the would have gone and gotten Lucy but she would probably hit us for waking her up early in the morning.

"Hey Natsu,why did we get up so early in the morning I don't know if you know this about cats but we like to sleep in a little you know" Happy said as he yawm from just waking up.

"Well if you must know supposedly at this time of day at the guild Mira makes her "famous vanilla cake" Natsu said with a smile on his face.

"Really,you better be right about this because if not then I'm going to start to lose my faith in you you got it" Happy said

"Ya whatever,let's just get to the guild"

At Fairy Tail

"Oh hey Natsu what brings you here this early in the morning" Mira said

"Hi Mira,me and Happy came because we heard that you make your famous cake and we wanted to see if we could try some"

"Goodness where did you hear that,that was supposed to be a secret"

"Wait so it's true,Can we have some,Can we,Can we" Happy and Natsu said in excitement .

"Sure just give me a few minutes"

'30 Minutes Later'

"Okay normally I only eat fish but this looks really good"

"Okay have a taste and tell me what you think"

"It's GOOD" Natsu and Happy said in joy

"I'm glad you like and now that my situation is done,Natsu I want to talk about you and Lucy"

. . .

Later That Day

"All right,so we all agree to go on the haunted castle job later right" Ersa told team Natsu

"Ya but today was suppose to be my day of and the price isn't even money,it's just a buffet of sweets" Gray said as he yet again had no clothes on

"I have no compliance with the reward,DO You" Ersa said in her demonic form(in Grays Mind)

"No man,but where's flame brain,waint he suppose to be here"

"I think he went to go get Lucy but he's taking his time even for him"

"Well i'll go find him but your going to have to pay me back-"

"Were here and right on time" Natsu shouted

"Ya right,your late and considering the reward we'll get Erza will want to finish this job as fast as possible" Gray said as he was just about to fight with Natsu

"Both of you settle down we're leaving now"

As Erza said that,Gray and Natsu began to act like best friends like they always do

"Hey Natsu where's Happy" Gary said

"Oh he staying at the Guild,for some reason Mira needed his help with something"

Okay well just do this job without him and it's not like he would want to eat some sweets since he only eats fish which means more for use" Erza said but that everyone could tell that she wanted to say more for me because of her love for sweets

"Okay now that we are all her can we get going i kinda want to know what kind of sweets there going to give use"Lucy said

"Your right now let's get going" Erza said in excitement

"Okay fine" both Natsu and Gray said at the same time

After their Mission

"Well,there's another job well done and the sweets were really good"Ezar said with smile on her face

"Good for you but i didnt didnt find anything that good but it was good no less"

"Hey Gray have you notice that Natsu and Lucy have been acting kinda strange today"

"Ya now that you mention it they have been acting strange all day and happy seems to know why"

Back At Fairy tail

"Hey Mira do you know when salamander is going to come back I need to talk to him" Gajeel asked

"They should be back any minute but why do you need to talk to you would want to fight him but this time you want to talk"

"Well lets just say that we need to have a serious talk and that i'm not the only one"

As Gajeel sad that both Sting and Rogue busted through the wall and began to walk up to a serious look in their eyes,you could tell they were not fooling around.

"So you guys came"

"Ya were here and don't pretend that you haven't noticed but we're all dragon slayers here" Sting said

"Wait,something is going on and it involves dragon slayers"Mira said with a worried face

"Ya thats why I needed to talk to salamander but now that there here we can start to make sence of all of this"

Just as Gajeel said that team Natsu walked in

"Oh,hey Sting,Rogue what are you guys doing here "Ersa said

"Nothing really were just here to talk to Natsu that's all" Rogue said

"So were all here now well let's get down to business" Natsu said as he walked into the guy Guild hall

"Sure but not here let's go somewhere else" Gajeel said

"Wait if you're going then shouldn't Laxus or Wendy go with you" Mira said

"No its okay I don't think there involved in this especially Wendy given how she is" Gajeel said

As the four Dragon slayers left the Guild hall,the entire place was silent and everyone was left wondering where they went

"Hey Mira,What happened while we were gone" Gray said in confusion

"Oh it's nothing really i'm pretty sure they just want to settle the score from when they fought in the Magic Games,you know how they are" Mira said as she slightly laughed a little leving him to question her

"Well whatever it is they were really serious about it" Erza said

"Do you think we should follow them"Gray said

"I don't know if they are going to fight then master makarov will probably get made but for some reason I don't think we should follow them"

"Well whatever the reason there serious about it and I think I know someone who knows what's going on" Gray said as he looked at one of the Guild members

**Well that's that and I know it may not be the best start but it will build up and I really hope you guys enjoy it**

**I know this chapter was short but I wanted to get this chapter out so just wait till next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's another chapter of my Fairy Tail fanfiction and I'm kinda thinking of what else I can add aside from the main story.I would really like to hear or read your ideas **

**Enjoy **

"With Natsu and the other dragon slayers"

Natsu and the other slayer had gone into the forest

"Okay this should be far enough,don't want anyone to hear this" Natsu said as he and the other dragon slayers began to sit down near a lake that happened to be next to them

"So first things first we all know what going on right" Gajeel asked

All of the dragon slayers said "Yes" and this was no laughing matter because the was no other expression on there faces except for seriousness

"How are we going to deal with this little problem of our" Sting said as he has trying to stay calm and not get off the topic they were on

"How do you think we can get out of this,its not like we can get rid of it,all we can do is wait and hope that nothing happens" Rogue said as he too tired to stay calm

As he said that both Natsu and Gajeel were about to 's as if there cover was blown and began to Sting and Rogue noticed that something was up.

"So is there something that you want to tell use you two" Sting said as if he already knew the answer

"Ya well you see it kinda...already happened to use so...there's kinda no going back" Natsu said as he an Gajeel both began to look away

"Are you serious,I mean this is no laughing matter if your lying then were going to hit you for joking around but if your not then you know what going to happen right" Rogue

"We know and right now were are still trying to figure things out with what we did but were not along" Gajeel said as he too wasn't joking around

All four dragon slayers were quiet but weren't too worried about what wa time of year only passes once every 5 top of that's once it's over one can only live with the consequences of their actions and their actions are like a burden that they will always have to carry.

"So can we assume that it hasn't happened to you two" Gajeel said as he broke the silence

"No,every time were about to do something we end up hitting yourself to get our head strait"

"Well it kinda too late for use but good luck trying to stop something from happening" Natsu said as he and Gajeel got up and got ready to leave

"By the way has your guild notice anything about you two you know like do they think you've been acting weird"

"So of our guild mates have notice something is up but there not paying too much attention to is" Rogue said as he too had a strait face

"All right well now that all of this is out of the way we can go back home right now,our guild is probably going to ask us lots of questions if we get there any later"

"Same here we better get going because we've been go long enough and a guild masters work is never done and is never easy" Sting said as he began to look sad

As they were walking back to there own guilds Lucy popped up in Natsu's head and Levy in Gajeel's was something about this moment that made them both have a smile on there face

"Back at Fairy tail"

"So where do you think those to trouble makes went" The fairy Tail guild master say

"Don't know but knowing them they'll probably end up destroying a town,hahah-hahah" Happy said as the guild master became gloomy

"Say happy you seem to know what's going on so why don't you tell us what this is all about" Gray said and happy jumped up in shock

"Hey you know what let's get off this topic and lets go do a job" Lucy said as she acted the same way as happy

"Okay you two know something about what's going on so spill those two cause any trouble then the guild it going to have to fix it,we can't afford to pick up their mess" Ersa said as she approached them which got Lucy worried and held Happy up to use as a shield

"Oh come on you guys I'm pretty sure that he won't do anything bad and I think they know what would happen if they did do something reckless" Levy said as she too acted suspicious

"What I don't know what talking about, say I'm with Lucy on this one why do we do a job that will get use of this topic" she said as she got up and began to leave as she too began to act like Lucy and Happy

"Oh no you don't you three know something and your not going anywhere until you tell us" Erza said as she grabbed them began to have a scary threatening look on her face

"We don't know anything we were just said that we shouldn't worry abou-" Lucy was saying but was interrupted by an earthquake

The guild went outside to not get trapped under the guild but were stopped in there tracs when a Wyvern was seen outside of was a big wyvern with brownish green scales,longhorns and walked instead of flying

"Is that an earth Wyvern,I thought that they lived deep in forest so why is there one here" Dory said as he and Jet began to scream

"Why is it here it's not like there's something here that is attracting it here is there" Lisanna said as she manifested wings to fly up to see exactly what they're dealing with

As lissanan was flying up into the sky she noticed that the Wyvern was heading towards the realized that there was something calling it there but didn't have time to think as she went back down to tell Erza

"Erza it's heading towards the center of looks like something is calling it"

" If there was something was calling it then we would have heard it, there's probably something here that is attracting it" Erza said as she didn't know what to fully do right now

As the wyvern got closer the town began to knowing how to handle the current situation,the guild only knew that they should stop it before it gets to the town.


	3. Chapter 3

As Natsu and the others went back to there guilds they too notice that there was a something off about their saw the Wyvern heading towards the city but they were not worried because they know what was going on and so they had to go to the guild to tell them not to do anything because then there is going to be a problem on there hands

"Back with the guild"

As the Wyvern approche the city the guild was getting ready to would be about 20 minutes before it got to the city so they had to defeat it or make it go a different way.

Elfman:This is going to be a manly battle and pumped up

Erza:Calm yourself Elfman we may not need to fight this creature but be ready just in case

Lisanna:So do we know what we're going to do,I mean Wyvern isn't exactly easy to defeat let along a forest one and remember Natsu and Gajeel aren't here so we're a little low on fire power

Gray:Well knowing those two there probley doing something stupid and just so just so you know flame brain aint the only one here how can pack a puch.

He said as he was a little mad that Lisanna thinks that Natsu is stronger than he the others were able to tell that he was mad but they didn't want to say Natsu might win if they fought

Lucy:So I take it that this isn't going to end well but if we can,we're going to stay out if this

Levy:Ya Im going to have to agree with her on that,I don't feel like I want to fight and I don't think that we're going to be a big help here so we are just going to watch and cheer for you guys from a safe distance

Erza:Not so fast,you two have been acting funny this hole time and I know that you hiding something so you are going to help use and once we're done here we're going to have a talk

As Erza said that the two for them felt a wave of fear head towards didn't want to make her mad but they could not open their mouth because it would lead to trouble and not just to them.

As the Wyvern approached the town and just as the guild was going to take action,Natsu and Gajeel had arrived and halted there actions before angering this

Natsu:Stop what you're doing and don't attack if you do this thing will go wild

Gajeel:He's right so don't do anything

As the guild saw that they had returned and to their surprise they had not gotten in a fight.

Gray:We're have you two been

Elfman:Ya we could use your help with this manly fight but your saying not to fight it

Natsu:Ya,the Wyvern won't go into the town so don't worry

Erza:What do you mean by that do you know where this creature is going

Gajeel:We don't know where it's going to do but we do know it's intentions

As Gajeel said that the Wyvern began to flap its it began to fly everyone saw as it flu over the didn't pay attention to what was below it and just continue to fly and as it got closer to the the other side everyone saw as the cureture diapered into the mountains.

Erza:Okay we need to have a talk all of you

"Inside the guild"

Erza:Okay so start talking how did you know about what the Wyvern was going to do and you two why have you two been acting different lately and what have you been hiding

As the four of them were been ask these questions the guild was just in silence in the background waiting for them to answer because something was definitely up

Natsu:Well as you know me,Gajeel,Sting,and Rogue,and Wendy are dragon slayers that were trained by dragon while Cobra and Laxus are lacrima dragon we were being trained to become one we also had gotten some of dragon artists like Gajeel's dragon scale and how my body stays warm all the time.

Gray:Okay with what I can understand whatever is happening right now it only affects dragon slayers so what about Laxus

Gajeel:That guy has some problems but because he's a second generation what is happening right now will affect him as much as it does to use but he will be effected and as for Cobra,we dont know whats going with him but we can assume the same will be for him

Erza:So what your saying is that this is something that you can't run from but exactly what is that is going on

Just as they were going to continue Lucy and Levy began to talk and that was surprising because they would be assumed as victims of something

Lucy:I think that me and Levy should finish this they were saying this is a dragon slayer event and just so you know we aren't like victims of anything

Levy:Ya she's right and to be fair this is also kinda our fault too

Lucy:Well let's get to the point,right around now is the dragon mating season and it's me and Natsu,Gajeel and Levy

As Lusy said that everyone froze and could not do anything didn't even blink and those who were able to rape there head as to what she just said they couldn't do anything because they didn't know what to think of it

Levy:So by your reaction we can tell that you do or don't believe use but it true me and Gajeel have been dating for a while know and Lucy and Natsu became official after the war

Just before Gray was going to call it a bluff Erza quickly covered his mouth and it ended up hurting his mouth.

Erza:S-so what your saying is that you guys are a couple and t-the fact that it is the m-m-mating couldn't even finish what she was saying

Natsu:Ya that's what's going on but that's only half of the story,we don't know what will happen with the other dragon slayers but there is 2 different matters to discuss,one of them has to do with you Erza

Erza:What do you mean?

Natsu:Your mother was was a dragon slayer too and the first one at that so you too will go under the effects of the mating season we don't know to what extent because seance you were born human while your mother was a dragon that can make you as half too have attributes of a dragon like how you were so strong at a young will be affected by the season but we don't know how thought you might want to know

Erza and the guild were surprised by this think that Erza of all people would have to go through a mating guys were scared at the thought of having Erza as a partner of mating and felt pity for the poor was blushing from the thought of her having a mate.

Natsu:Well that is what you should know but there is something else that we need to discuss and that is-

Natsu stopped talking as he and the guild felt an unsettling floor began to shake and soon what seemed like fire balls began to hit the guild hall.

?:So this is the place it doesn't seem like the place a dragon would be at but oh well we I wonder if there will be anything or anyone that's worth keeping as souvenir

?:Well dragons are almost no more and they hide wherever they can and we are not here for them were here for what will happen and what better way to have it than **Fresh**

?:Your too excited about this but this is a wonderful event to be able to see and witnessed the birth of new and greater powers

A new species

**A new God**

The God that will end all that there is

?:The God the will enlighten everyone and open there eyes

?:And create a new world that will purge that of what exist now

?,?,?:The End is here and the Beginning shall commence


End file.
